


Hugged by the moon

by CreateOwnHell



Series: Sun. Moon. Stars [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Showki, a little sad, a soft mess, but still happy, nice tags evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: momentary weakness.





	Hugged by the moon

There are days when everyone is too tired. Too tired to talk, too tired to do anything.

The days when Kihyun felt like that, he would turn cold.

Another day of practice, a routine that sometimes gets a little bit overwhelming. It takes too much to keep up the spirits.

Days like these are the worst.

He needs to find a moment to himself, a moment to relax. Away from everyone.

When he got back to the dorm after the vocal training, it was already past midnight.

But instead of crawling into his bed, to get the well deserved rest, because tomorrow is another day full of training. And the day after that.

And the day after that.

A routine that he signed up for, but he can’t help feel a little bitter about it.

Kihyun dropped his things on the couch, and walked out again.

 

The park near the dorm was illuminating. The swings swaying a little because of a small breeze and the light from the moon giving the area a dream like mood.

Kihyun sat down on the edge of the sand box.

His face softened.

Childhood memories playing his head, when everything was easier, much more fun.

Not that his life right now isn’t.

It’s just that, back then, he had less worries. He stood up and walked over to the swings.

Kihyun sat down to one of them.

Grabbing the cold chains that were reflecting under the moon light. A shiver went through him.

He hadn’t noticed that it was cold outside, being too locked in his own head.

He was humming as he was swaying on the swing, closing his eyes shut tight.

The moon beams shining back to empty space from the tears on Kihyun’s cheek.

 

A long the line he had stopped swinging, eyes still closed.

There was a warm touched on his cheek, wiping away the tears.

Kihyun can’t bear to open his eyes.

‘’I was worried.’’

‘’I’m sorry Hyunwoo.’’ Kihyun’s voice was so small, broken almost.

‘’Did something happen?’’ Hyunwoo’s voice was soothing, his hand still on KIhyun’s cheek, wiping away tears that silently kept falling.

‘’How did you know I was here? Why are you here?’’ Kihyun asked, glancing at Hyunwoo before staring up at the moon in the night sky.

‘’I’d like to think I know my boyfriend’s favorite places.’’ Hyunwoo put his free hand on Kihyun’s knee.

Kihyun laughed at that, Hyunwoo always makes him feel better.

‘’Finally you smiled.’’ Hyunwoo smiled widely, the tears had also stopped.

He took hold of Kihyun’s hand and sat down to the swing next to Kihyun, not once letting go.

‘’To answer your question, nothing happened.’’ Kihyun looked at the ground, digging a hole with his foot.

Hyunwoo said nothing, only gripped the hand tighter, to let Kihyun know, he was there. He will always be there.

‘’Want to have a competition? Who swings higher?’’ Hyunwoo said out of nowhere, that Kihyun looked at him with wide eyes.

‘’Why is my boyfriend so stupid?’’ Kihyun groaned and started laughing loudly.

‘’Because you make me stupid.’’ Hyunwoo laughed along with Kihyun.

‘’Let’s go back.’’ Hyunwoo got up from the swing, and wrapped his arms around Kihyun, to raise him up.

‘’Jesus, Ki, you are freezing.’’ Hyunwoo quickly took off his jacket and put it on Kihyun. It was a little too big.

Kihyun took a step back from Hyunwoo.

‘’I don’t deserve you.’’ Kihyun said, looking at Hyunwoo. The moon was shining behind him, wrapping him it’s light.

‘’But I am so glad, that I have you.’’ He said with the sincerest smile.

Kihyun stepped back to Hyunwoo’s space, head leaning into the taller one’s chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Hyunwoo pulled him close, closer. Lifting Kihyun’s head with his right hand.

He kissed Kihyun’s forehead.

‘’I’m glad I have you too.’’ Hyunwoo whispered, the words echoing in Kihyun’s heart.

_-You make me happy._

_You make me feel loved._

_-You make want to be better._

_You make me feel more._

_-You make me stronger._

_You make me braver._

_-I love you then and I love you now Hyunwoo._

_And I always will, Kihyun._

 

They stood there in the empty park, holding onto each other, no words exchanged between the two.

Kihyun’s worries were wiped away, as he was focusing on the embrace of the moon. The moon that was holding him.

**Author's Note:**

> yo~ it's the mess creator. did everyone else also die at the teaser pictures~  
> not gon lie, work is straining and killing mentally that i ve neglected writing because i m simply too tired to form a sentence ( NOW I VE GOT 3 DAYS OFF GON USE THEM TO THE FULLEST)


End file.
